dc story
by dc92
Summary: this take place 10 yrs. after the 5th book MAX.this is the first time i in awhile wrote so read and tell me what you think.oh i add a few new characters.in the next chapters it'll get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

DC'S STORY

MAX POV

Its been 10yrs since we last rescue my mom from Mr. chu clutches. Now we're back in New York

don't ask why. We were sitting in the house that my mom brought for us. To bring you up to date the school

and the itex didn't exist anymore. Now me,fang,and iggy are 24 I think while Nudge 21 gazzy 18 and angel were all sitting in the living room enjoying some peace and quiet when nudge said " I'm bore". I signed at the same time that gazzy said "Me too. let's do something. I don't if its not fun". "I agree with gazzy" iggy said. I forgot to mention that somehow iggy magically got his sight back. We'd never figure out how he got it, but he got it. I'd stood up and said "Right. How about we go for a walk". "All right" they said. So we headed out for a walk. The city seem so peaceful and yet we'd kept on guard mainly me and fang. Something made me stop in my tracks. "Max what's wrong" fang asked I ignore him and looked ahead. Thank god for my raptor vision I was able to see what's was coming this way. It looked like a boy and a girl was running from a group of people. The group kept yelling "WE LOVE YOU DC AND TANNER". I'd the girl was dc and she wore expensive clothes and had long brown hair and wore sunglasses while tanner the boy also wore expensive but he had blonde hair and blue eyes. "if you'd love us you'll stop chasing us" dc yelled over her shoulder. Dc stop in her tracks and before she'd realized she was in front of a hole tanner bumped her into the hole. "Sorry dc. I'll back for you when I lose these people. ok" tanner said jumping over the hole. After tanner and the group was gone I decided to go near the hole to if dc was alright. "Are you alright down there" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dc story's ch.2_

_Nobody dare to question him instead we'd obeyed him. Nudge was about to ask him what's going when I put my hand over mouth and shook my head saying don't ask. She'd nodded. "Well well Taylor you'd decided to show your in front me after I told you to stay from me and my family" Tanner said. Taylor looked just like Iggy except he had a scar above his left eye. "Last I recall was that Dc could only remember is from the age to now so dc have no clue who ya'll are and when she met you basically you don't exist. That's sad your own little sister can't remember you. By the her blood taste good" Taylor said. Taylor had blood all over him. "You bastard. you'd hurt my sister and now you're going to pay" Tanner said. "Whose going to make me" Taylor asked. "I will" a voice said behind Taylor. Taylor turn around and got punch in the face. Taylor put his hand to his nose "You bitch" he said. "Why thank you. Its with a capital B" Dc said. "You think you're so tough. I'll show how tough you are when you're on ground crying to your mother" he told Dc. "We'll see" she said. He lunges at her and got kick in the face. Taylor fell to the ground and Dc glared at even with her sunglasses on. "If you were smart you'd could of sense that my powers and memories were back. Since you're not you wouldn't know. You're make all lycans look stupid" she said. Taylor tried to get up but couldn't. "I wouldn't move if I was you" she told him. "Why the hell not" he yelled. "Well when I kick you I sort of paralyzed your body. Where you can't move unless I unparalzed you" dc said. "You did what" Taylor yelled. Dc walked over to Taylor and places her hand on Taylor's head applying a enough presser to make him scream. "If you talk to me like that again I will snap your neck in half. Do you understand me" Dc said. Taylor didn't say anything. Dc applied more presser. "Alright. Let me go" he said. Dc release him and walked away. "Dc where are going" Tanner asked. Dc stopped in her track and said "None of your business". "That wasn't nice" I said. "You don't even think nice. Half the time when someone tells you something or ask you something you're thinking that's its annoying for them telling or asking you" Dc said and walked away. "Tanner I think you lost your sister" Taylor said. "I think you're right" Tanner said. Sandy went after Dc. "Where are you going" Tanner yelled. "I'm going get her no matter what it takes. I'm not going to let her go like you. She's my best friend whether she likes it or not" Sandy said. "Then I'm coming with you." Tanner said and went next to Sandy. They both took off running. Oh I forgot to mention this earlier we had add two new people to the flock one is Demon who has black hair and green eyes and last one is Kaeley who has brown hair and blue eyes. Anyways back to what I was saying before I stop to tell you about Kaeley and Demon. "What do we do now" Angel asked. A guy that looked similar to Taylor stood in front of Taylor. "I'm guessing dc got her powers and memories back and you'd piss her off" the guy said. "Shut up Erin and help me up" Taylor said. "Why should I brother" Erin asked. "You'll regret it later" Taylor said. "alright" Erin said. He wave his hand in front of him and Taylor got up. "Thanks" Taylor said and shook his legs. "You owe me big time" Erin said. Erin cell phone went off. He looked at and said "Just the person I was about to call". He answer it and talk for minutes and got off it. "Well" Taylor said. "I don't want to talk about it" Erin told Taylor. "what did your girlfriend broke up with you" Taylor asked. "No. And plus that was dc and you know she doesn't date nobody" Erin said. "And" Taylor said. "If you to know she'd quit the band" Erin said. "And that bother you because" Taylor said. "I'm part of that band. You idiot" Erin said very loudly. "I'm sorry" Taylor said. "Don't worry about it. I'm out" Erin said and left. Taylor sign and said "I think I'd piss him off". "You think" Demon said. "Demon I don't need you to insult me I already get from other people" Taylor said. "Maybe if you change your attitude people will like you better" Kaeley said. I expecting Taylor to yell at her instead he nodded. He walked over to her and places a kiss on her cheek. "You're right. Maybe I should change" he told. Kaeley blushed and he'd smile. Kaeley blush deepen. "Why are blushing" he asked and she'd just shook her head._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dc story's ch.3**

"What are you doing" someone said. We all spun around to see who said that and it was Dc. "Tanner and Sandy just went looking for you" I said. "Found you." Tanner and sandy said. Dc sighed. "What's wrong with you?" sandy asked Dc while shaking her. "Sandy you're not going to get an answer like that plus she injured." Tanner said. Sandy released her and dc threw up blood. "Omg!" Kaeley said. "Are you alright?" angel asked. Dc just nodded as a reply just then she collapse. Everyone ran towards dc to check and if she ok. Blood was coming out all over her body and it was making me sick to my stomach. Ok I've seen blood before but not like this. This was different it was blood coming from somebody I care and it was all over the place. Tanner tired to stop the blood but just couldn't. "Damn it Dc don't die on us" he said. "Do you wish for me to save her?" Someone asked. "Of course" we'd all yelled. "Ok! Ya'll don't have to yell" that person reply. We move out of the way. That's when we figure the person was a woman. She'd knelt down next to Dc and whisper something in her ear. "Grandma." Dc whisper quietly. "So you remember. "The woman reply. "Hold on. What are you talking about?" tanner said. Dc tried to sit up her grandma wouldn't let her. "Don't move I haven't healed you yet." she told dc. Dc obey her with no questions ask. She'd put her hand over dc and it started glowing green. "What the hell." fang said and nudged him. "Cool." the others said. After her hand glowed for a minute she removes it from over dc. "I'm finish now. You can move and you're are healed." Dc grandma said. Dc sat up and looked around. "Thanks grandma." Dc said as she stood up. She held her hand out for her grandma to take it. She gladly took it. Now both of them were stand looking at us with a smile on their faces. "What are you two up to?" Demon asked. "We don't know what you're talking about." they said. "Every time ya'll smile like that ya'll up to something." Demon said. "Demon right." Tanner and Taylor said. "Ya'll just jealous of us." they said. "Jealous of what" the guys said. Out of nowhere teenagers came running towards Dc. One had brown hair and eyes which was girl and the has a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Mom tell Ashley that boys are better than girls in everything other cooking and cleaning" the boy said. "No they aren't" Ashley reply. Dc sighed. "Why don't ya'll make it into a contest? Boys against girls." Dc said. "Ok" they said. Next thing we were split up into boys and girls. "Not what I meant." Dc said. "Are you afraid that ya'll gonna lose" tanner asked. "No" she said. "Well starting tomorrow we'll began the contest which the girls gonna win." Ashley said. "We'll see. Anyway the guys will stay at my house during the contest" Tanner said. "Fine the girls will stay at my house" Dc said. With that we went our separate ways. After walking while we'd reach Dc's house. "Whoa you live in a mansion Dc." I said. She opens the gate for us so we can walk to the front door. When we reach the front door dc opens it to let us in the house or mansion as I call it. Oh I forgot to mention the boy's name is Cody.


End file.
